TE EXTRAÑO
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: ESTE SONG FIC KAITAKAO ES MI REGALO DE CUMPLE PARA MI AMIGA Y TÍA ORO-CHAN! FELIZ CUMPLE!


**TADAIMA!!!!. Este song fic fue creado con él único propósito de ser el regalo de cumpleaños de mi gran amiga y querida tía Oro-chan. QUE LO PASES BIEN ESTE DÍA Y RECIBAS MUUUuuuuUUUUuuuUUUCHOS REGALOS!!!!! Espero que te guste el mío n.**

TE EXTRAÑO  
  
Bajo la mirada despreocupada de los trasuntes recuerdo, aquellos ojos zafiro que iluminaron mi corazón cuando todo estaba oscuro

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad Desde que te fuiste no me queda más Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento_

Mas mis celos, mi sobreprotección, mi temor terminaron por asfixiar aquella luz, aquél fuego que solo tú tenías. Y te alejé de mí, porque se que no quisiste irte, pues me amabas ¿verdad que sí mi ángel? Pero yo te obligué, te estaba ahogando, sofocando, ¿no es así mi amor? Y ahora solo me queda el recuerdo...No que más lastima es tanta confusión En cada resquicio de mi corazón Como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientosPor más que lo intento, no puedo entender como pude permitir que te fueras, mi bello ángel tormenta Yo te amaba, te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre, Pero tú no volverás, por más que te lo ruegue..._Por ti _

_Por ti _

_Por ti _

_he dejado todo sin mirar atrás _

_Aposté la vida y me deje ganar_

He hecho hasta lo imposible por lograr que regresaras, pero todo a sido en vano Lo arruiné todo, demonios ¡porqué tuve que ser tan desconfiado! ¡Por qué tuve que ser tan tonto!  
  
_Te extraño _

_Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo  
  
Y ahora mi corazón y mi cuerpo te llaman cada noche, sin recibir respuesta Y sufro, lloro, grito mi dolor, mi pena, mi dolor  
  
Te olvido _

_A cada minuto lo intento_  
  
Trato de olvidarte, de hacerle entender a mi alma que ya no puede contar con aquél calor, aquél amor que me brindabas Pero no entiende, YO no puedo entenderlo No puedo, me es imposible olvidarte  
  
_Te amo _

_Es que ya no tengo remedio _

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_  
  
Y me es imposible dejar de amarte Si supieras como se acelera mi corazón cada vez que me dedicas una mirada Si supieras la inmensa angustia que me llena cada vez que te veo triste o en problemas Si superas... como me duele tu ausencia

_Te extraño _

_Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo _

_Te olvido _

_A cada minuto lo intento _

_Te amo _

_Es que ya no tengo remedio _

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

__  
  
Lo eras todo para mi, mi príncipe azul Mi vida, mis recuerdos, mi alma, mi ser Todo lo eras tú Todo giraba en torno a ti Pero no pensaste en ello, ¿verdad que no? No pensaste en la destrucción que dejarías al momento de decir adiós No pensaste, en la oscuridad en la que estoy viviendo ahora

_He perdido todo hasta la identidad _

_Y si lo pidieras más podría dar _

_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado_

Y ya no me queda nada Nada, tan solo este inmenso amor que me consume lentamente Tan solo soy un cuerpo errante, que vaga por entre las calles, Por entre la gente, Por entre las alegrías, amores y vidas de todos aquéllos que no pueden ver mi desolación  
  
_Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós He aprendido ahora que te has marchado  
_  
  
Mi cuerpo tan solo se mueve, vive gracias a mis recuerdos Al pasado A cada mirada, palabra y caricia que tú me entregabas, mi príncipe de ojos zafiro Tan solo logro vivir gracias a la ilusión de que tal vez algún día vuelvas  
  
_Por ti Por ti Por ti He dejado todo sin mirar atrás Aposté la vida y me deje ganar  
_  
  
Pero ya no me importa Ya nada me importa Tan solo t_Te extraño Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo Te olvido A cada minuto lo intento Te amo Es que ya no tengo remedio Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_Solo le importa el poder volver a sentir tus labios sobre los mios El poder volver a sentir tu cuerpo junto al mio Siendo uno Una sola alma Un solo ser  
  
Pero eso ya es imposible...**BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! T.T No logro entender como puedo ser capaz de escribir esto TT **

**Rei: ;; eres mala **

**Day: GRACIAS O **

**Kai: T.T **

**Day: hay no... ¿¡¿¡ kai llorando!?!?, esto tengo que grabarlo (en segundos instala miles de luces, camaras, videos, etc...) **

**Kai: ¬¬ **

**Day: upsi U creo q exageré un pokitititititito  
  
FELIZ CUMPLE TIA MAKOTO!!!!O  
  
Que lo disfrutes!!!!  
  
P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!....quiero saber que tan mal quedó U**


End file.
